The Possibility and the promise
by uhhh.xD
Summary: Dennis MacDonald wants custody of Casey and Lizzie. Venturi’s aren’t happy, especially Edwin and surprisingly Derek. Dennis isn’t the nice kind of guy… my story, so I make it up as I please :D Hope you like the story. Dasey of course.
1. Chapter 1

**The Possibility and the promise.**

**Story:** Dennis MacDonald wants custody of Casey and Lizzie. Venturi's aren't happy, especially Edwin and surprisingly Derek. Dennis isn't the nice kind of guy… my story, so I make it up as I please :D Hope you like the story. Dasey of course.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, don't be surprise.

**Chapter One.**

"_You stupid child. All you know is to fuck up everything!" the dark figure yelled as he shoved eight year old Casey MacDonald to the floor._

"_Daddy, I'm sorry," she pleaded as his foot rammed into her stomach, making her breath become pitch._

"_Shut up you worthless piece of shit!" he continued to yell as he picked her up and threw her against the mirror, making it shatter._

_Once again, she was being punished for not finishing the dishes on time. She fought the urge to yell and cry, for if she did, he would hit her harder. Her mother tried to push her father off Casey, but all she received was a punch in the face. Lizzie ran into the room to protect her older sister, but their father just grabbed her neck and then Casey's neck._

"_You're just as pathetic as Casey and Lizzie are, Nora! It was a mistake to marry you! You hear me you stupid idiot!" Dennis yelled at Casey and Lizzie who could barely breathe, "You both were accidents!" and with that, he pushed them away and pulled Nora up to the room to continually yell at her and abuse her. _

_Casey pulled Lizzie and wrapped her arms around her as they heard their mother's cries._

Casey jolted up from her bed with cold sweat all over her body. _Damnit_. She rubbed her eyes and checked the clock. 2:21 A.M. "Great," she muttered to herself as she got off her bed and went downstairs. No matter what she did, she would never get over the fact that she had to live with an abusive father for eight years.

She shuttered to the memories that washed through her. She fought the tears the rimmed around her eyes. She would not cry. Not anymore, no matter how much she wanted to. Her dreams were what haunt her now of her father. The punches and the kicks she'd receive for not being home on time, or for not obeying. The times she watched her mother beaten close to death. So many times she tried to help her mother and sister, but all she would get are more and more bruises. She thought of herself as the one who didn't belong.

She picked up a glass and poured out water, downed the drink and went back upstairs. She went into Lizzie's room to check her sister who was sleeping peacefully. She swore on her life that she wouldn't let anything happen to her. Not again. Not ever. She vowed to keep her mother and little sister safe, even if it meant for her to get hurt in the process. She took a deep sigh, kissed her forehead, and then walked to her room and lied down looking at the ceiling for a couple of hours till she finally fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two.**

Casey woke up around six. _Way to early_, she thought to herself as she rolled over her bed and hugged her pillow falling back to sleep.

A couple hours later, Lizzie and Marti came into her room. Marti crawled up her bed, while Lizzie walked to her side.

"Case," Lizzie whispered. Casey didn't budge; she was finally sleeping without a nightmare of her father in her dream.

"Casey!" Marti screamed making Casey jolt up looking around the room.

"What?" she asked groggily. Marti giggled and began to jump on her bed. "Marti, please not now."

Lizzie looked at Casey and saw her eyes were puffy red and her nose was also red. She turned to Marti who was pouting. "Marti, can you go downstairs and eat? I think breakfast is ready now."

Marti's face beamed as she made a beeline out of Casey's room.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Lizzie asked as she crawled on Casey's bed and sat beside Casey.

"Nothing Liz. Don't worry about it," Casey responded getting out of her bed. "Come one let's go eat." She said trying to change the subject.

"You're going to tell me later, you know that?" Lizzie asked. Casey sighed and nodded.

Casey went into the bathroom to fix herself up first before walking downstairs. The two MacDonald sisters descended down the stairs to find the rest of the family eating.

George was eating a bagel, while Marti ate some cereal. Edwin was eating on the island with Derek who was eating like crazy. Casey rolled her eyes when she saw Derek and walked over to the refrigerator.

Nora noticed Casey's eyes and turned towards her, "Honey what's wrong?" she asked concerned.

"Princess is probably being a prude again," Derek joked.

Casey just ignored Derek's insult. "Just had a bad dream."

Her mom looked at her and Casey gazed at her, and her mom understood.

"Don't worry about it honey." Casey only nodded.

She picked up bread and walked to the sofa lying down on it. Her family watched her lie down; they knew something was wrong. Derek was shocked. She has been ignoring all the insults and fights he would try to start with her. He couldn't understand it. Ever since her father visited that a month ago, she hasn't been the same. She would occasionally fight with him, but she didn't even attempt to start anything with him anymore.

Casey couldn't stop thinking about her past childhood life. She sighed deeply, trying her hardest not to let the tears shed. How can her _father_ not want her? How can someone she used to look up to turn into her worst nightmare. Getting hurt by him wasn't what hurt the most though. What hurt the most was watching Lizzie, and her mother get hurt in front of her eyes. She blamed herself for not being able to help when it came to rescuing.

"Hey space case, what's up with you now a days?" Derek asked as he situated himself on his recliner. He grabbed the remote and put on the tv.

Casey was startled and stood up fidgeting a little. "Whatever," was the only response he received. Derek looked at her like she was growing a head. _Why won't she fight with me!?_

Nora came rushing out of the kitchen in her fancy suit and purse.

"Mom where are you going?" Casey asked. Nora looked like she wasn't listening, so Casey asked again. "Mom?"

"Huh, oh important meeting. I'll be back by dinner," Nora walked over her daughter and kissed her temples, "Get some rest, everything is all fine now," Nora said, giving her a half-meant smile, but it never reached her eyes.

Casey knew something was wrong, but didn't say anything. She only watched her mom walk out of the front door. Derek looked at Casey quizzically, but Casey ignored his stare and walk up the stairs. Lizzie and Edwin watched her walk away and looked at Derek.

"Did Casey say anything?" Lizzie asked looking up the stairs from where Casey walked.

Derek just shook his head, "What's up with her anyways. She's been… not Casey."

Lizzie ignored Derek's comment and walked up the stairs to her room. Derek and Edwin looked at each other.

"What's up with them?" Edwin asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out. Has Lizzie been acting off?"

"Yeah, she wouldn't talk much anymore. Not after their dad unexpectedly visited unannounced." Edwin commented.

"Yeah I know."

Meanwhile upstairs, Casey put her music on blast, as she tried to calm herself down. A couple of hours later, she fell asleep. She woke up to a loud banging noise that was competing with her music. She groaned and walked over to her door to find Lizzie.

"Hey are you okay?" Lizzie asked walking into the room. Casey closed the door and went to her radio and turned it off.

"I've just been off for a while."

"I know what you mean. After… _he_ came to visit, I can't let it go," Lizzie said sitting on her seat. "Isn't he supposed to be in jail or something?"

"You know how rich he is, and the people he knows. Hell, he can kill how many people, and still get away with it." Casey said shaking her head. "Listen, don't worry about him."

Lizzie merely nodded and looked towards the door. "Well come on dinner is ready, and George called me to get you."

Casey nodded, "aye, is mom back yet?"

Lizzie shook her head and walked out the door. Something felt off to Casey, but she just shook it off as she walked downstairs. Edwin and Derek were playing babe raider, while Marti was off in her own world. Lizzie just sat next to Edwin. George was making dinner, so Casey just sat on the sofa with the other siblings.

Derek looked towards Casey and noticed despite the her hair in a messy bun, and her wrinkled shirt that was riding up, and pajama shorts, she still looked gorgeous. It's been a while since Derek had been having 'feelings' for Casey, though he wouldn't admit it to anyone. Derek shook his head and looked back at the screen and continued to play until George called them to come to the table.

"What about mom? Aren't we going to wait for her?" Casey asked as everyone else dug in. As on cue, she heard the front door slam and Nora storming towards them and into the kitchen. Everyone turned and looked as she walked away, mumbling in a low tone. Casey and Lizzie looked at each other and quickly jumped out of their seats and ran into the kitchen. Casey turned towards the Venturi's, "Um, you can continue eating, we'll figure out what's wrong with her," and with that she closed the door. The Venturi's just looked at each other. Derek was about to stand up and see what was happening, but George gave him a look that meant to just eat. Casey turned towards her mother who was throwing her purse around.

"Mom!" Casey yelled, "Calm down."

Nora seemed to not notice her two daughters trying to calm her down as she continued to groan and mumble to herself.

"MOM!" Lizzie and Casey at the same time, finally breaking Nora's trance.

"What- I'm sorry girls," Nora said sitting on the stool next to the island.

"What happened?" Casey asked.

"You guys should go eat honey…" Nora said trying to get off the subject, but Lizzie wouldn't let her, nor did Casey.

"Mom, what are you trying to hide. What happened? Please tell us"

Nora sighed deeply and shook her head. "You know how I was at an important meeting earlier?" both daughters nodded, "Well the meeting was with your father."

Casey felt her whole body go cold. Lizzie felt like her heart just stopped beating.

"Did he do anything to you?" Casey asked looking at her mother all over.

"No he didn't do anything, his attorneys and mine were there also." Nora said looking down at her hands.

"What did he want?" Casey asked looking confused.

Nora just sat there in silence. Lizzie looked at her mother, but she wouldn't look anywhere else but her hands.

"…Mom?" Lizzie asked.

Nora looked up and both daughters saw tears dripping down her face. "Custody."

"No," Casey said firmly, feeling her hands ball into a fist as if ready to hit anything close to her.

"You can't be serious mom?" Lizzie asked on the verge to cry also.

"I'm… I'm afraid… not," Nora replied between sobs.

Lizzie fell to the floor curling up into a ball as the tears shed from her eyes. Casey's tears began to stream from her eyes. _This cannot be happening._

"But… he's abusive. Can't you use that against him, so he can't get us" Casey asked.

"You know he has tabs on everything, and he can get whatever he pleases. He knows too many people. It's our words against his." Nora cracked. "And I don't know what to do."

"Why can't we lock him up again!" Casey yelled. "I'm not going. I won't! I don't care what the cost is, I'm not going near him, and Lizzie isn't going near him." She snarled as she stormed out of the kitchen and barged into the dining room when the rest of the family's heads snapped her way.

"Casey…" Nora ran out of the kitchen. "We'll figure something out."

"Mom, why is this happening!? Why is he coming?! He's not even supposed to be here! You know damn well as me and Lizzie knows, that if he gets us, we're done for it!" Casey yelled, not caring that the rest of the family sat there in shock.

"Nora what happened?" George asked standing up next Nora.

"Dennis," She mumbled and George stiffened.

"Who's Dennis? One of Casey's control freak ex's?" Derek asked jokingly.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP DEREK YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT ABOUT ME!" Casey yelled. Derek looked at her. He knew something was up by the way her eyes were puffy and red and the way she was trembling._ What the hell is happening!?_

"Casey calm down." Nora said.

"NO! I can't take this. I was just getting my life back. You understand that mom? I was just getting it back on track, and here he comes breaking every barrier that I put up. What's going to happen if he gets what he wants. What's going to happen to Lizzie and I?" Casey shouted as she fell to the floor. Derek watched her… broken. Lizzie finally ran out of the kitchen and pushed through Nora and George and fell to her knees next to Casey. She took Casey's head and put it in her lap as Casey continued to cry. This was the first time Derek, Edwin and Marti have seen Lizzie cry.

Casey kept mumbling 'not again,' as Lizzie tried to calm her down. Nora ran into the basement and into her room while George took Marti and brought her upstairs. George mouthed to Derek and Edwin to clean the table. But instead Derek went over to Casey and kneeled down. Edwin did the same and kneeled on Lizzie side.

"Case… don't cry. Everything will be alright," Derek soothed, though he knew she was just going to be angry with him.

"You don't know that. You don't know anything about me," she snarled trying to stand up, but Derek pushed her down and wrapped his arms around her. She tried to punch him, and push him away, but his grip just tightened. A couple of seconds later she gave up and wrapped her arms around is body and sobbed. He picked her up bridal style and situated her on the sofa. He lied her down as he sat in front of her. He moved some hair that fell in front of her face.

He looked back towards his younger siblings who were standing up and walking towards the sofa also. Casey sat up that way Edwin and Lizzie could sit down. Casey sobbed into Derek's shoulder as Derek wrapped his arms around her waist and tried to calm her down. Edwin was doing the same as he wrapped his around Lizzie's shoulder as Lizzie buried her face into the crook of his neck. George came walking down and saw his two sons comforting his step daughters.

"I'm going to check on Nora. Stay with them okay?" Derek and Edwin nodded as they continued to calm the MacDonald sisters down.

Derek felt fire in the pits of his stomach. Whoever Dennis was, brought pain to Casey and he instantly hated the guy. He then and there vowed to himself that he wouldn't let Casey get hurt or cause her any pain. He knew he did many stupid things to her, but he would never intentionally hurt her. He cared for her too much.

"Case?" Derek whispered softly. Casey looked up at his worried brown eyes. "You want to talk?"

Casey paused at looked at him for a moment. She sighed and nodded. Derek took her hand and led her upstairs towards his room.

**A/N**: How do you guys like it so far?! Hopefully good. R&R PLEASE! GIMME YOUR FEEDBACK :D


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I'm glad many like the story. Here's chapter three. It's longer then the last ones. Hope you like, and gimme your thoughts :D PLEASE!

**Chapter Three.**

Derek closed his door and locked it, and then turned to see Casey standing there merely inches away from him, staring at her with her sad blue eyes. He walked towards her and put his hand out. She looked at him skeptically, but reluctantly took his hand. He pulled her towards his bed and he sat on the edge. Casey sat beside him and noticed that he still didn't let go of her hand.

Usually he wouldn't help, because he couldn't deal with tears, but with Casey, it was different. It was always going to be different when it came to her.

Casey brought her legs up the bed and leaned against the wall hugging her legs, still not letting go of Derek's hand. Derek watched her as he scooted a few inches towards her and sat Indian style.

"So… um, you want to talk about it?" he asked finally breaking the silence. Casey just sat there looking dazed. "Or maybe not," he muttered.

"It's nothing," Casey said, knowing he knew she was lying.

"If it was nothing, you wouldn't have yelled at the dinner table. Or you wouldn't be collapsing on the floor with tears. Come one, I know you more than anyone else, what's wrong." Derek asked trying to look in her eyes, but she kept turning her head away.

"You don't anything about me," she whispered feeling the tears shedding from her eyes.

Derek used his other hand and pulled her chin towards him, making her look into her eyes. "I know more than you think."

Casey just stared at him, trying to figure him out. She truly didn't understand him. She felt her cheeks heat up, and tried to tear her eyes away from his, but for some reason, she couldn't nor did she want to. She felt feelings that she had been trying too hard for a while, resurfacing.

"Why?" she asked suddenly.

Derek stared at her confusingly. "Why? Why what?"

"Why the sudden concern?" she asked. "You always hated me. Why do you care now to what's happening to me now?" she didn't say it in a rude way, but out of curiosity in general.

"I always cared," she snorted, but he just ignored it. "I just never formally showed it. Look it's complicated."

"How is it complicated? What, is caring for me a crime? Does it wound your ego that much?" she asked tears beginning to form in her eyes again. Derek just squeezed her hand.

"It wasn't like that, okay? I tried to act nice towards you, and it'd always blow up in my face. It was like the only way I could express myself towards you was to just be a jerk. I'm sorry," He whispered.

Casey looked at him astonished. Never did he ever say he was sorry about anything. "You said you were sorry."

"Yeah, well don't get use to it," he joked. Casey looked at him, and he winked, making her smile. "There's that smile."

Casey looked at him. "You're something Derek."

"Yeah, I get that a lot," he joked. Casey rolled her eyes suppressing a laugh making Derek laugh. "So come on, what's wrong? Who's this Dennis?"

"You don't remember?" she asked.

"Should I?" he asked quizzically.

"He's my dad," she said quietly.

Derek nodded, "The guy who came unexpected that one night last month." Casey nodded. "He didn't seem like a bad guy, though you guys saw him at the door and then shut it instantly."

Casey fought the tears that were forming as she thought about that night.

_It was a regular yelling night at the Venturi/MacDonald's residence._

_"Casey, Derek quit it right now!" George yelled as the two eldest siblings fought over the controller._

_"She started it first." Derek yelled pushing her off him._

_"Oh mature, you're the one who barged in when I was watching!" she yelled trying to grab the remote out of his grip, but he only smirked._

_"Whatever, this is my place. You don't even belong here." Derek spit out and instantly wishing it was being shoved back into his mouth. Case-" he started to say but he felt a sting on his right cheek. She slapped him, and hard to his surprise._

_"You know what, it is your place. I don't belong. But you know what, I didn't asked to be here. My mother fell in love with you father. So guess what grow the fuck up. You treat Lizzie as a sister. Why can't you at least act like I'm not a disgrace to you?" Casey said. "I hate you."_

_Those were the words that punched him right in the gut. She saw pain in his eyes and anger build up as he moved closer towards her. He was about to say something but the door bell rang making Casey wipe away some tears that dropped and turned to walk to the front door, with Derek following behind._

_Casey opened the door with her eyes wide. "Hi honey, miss me?" The man in front of them said as he had a huge smile on his face. Casey couldn't believe her eyes. __**He**__ was back. Ever pain and low emotion came rushing back to her as he saw him standing before her. Every memory they shared passed through her eyes. Casey swung the door close and ran into the kitchen where Lizzie was. Derek watched Casey pull Lizzie off the seat whispering something in her ear. Lizzie's eyes bugged out and ran with Casey and grabbed a jacket, running out of the back door._

_Derek and Edwin looked at each other with a confused look plastered on their faces. The doorbell rang again and Derek opened the door with the same guy looking mad this time._

_"Hi, can I help you?" Derek asked. _

_"I'm looking for Lizzie, Casey, and Nora." The man said trying to calm down._

_"Well they're out right now. Errands," Edwin said trying to figure out who exactly this guy was anyways, "What's your name?" _

_"Dennis. Dennis MacDonald." He said shaking both their hands. "I'm their father. Tell them I'll be around." And with that he walked away._

_"What was that about?" Edwin asked._

_"Beats me."_

Ever since that encounter, Lizzie and Casey were always jumpy and paranoid. They were more quiet and kept to themselves and each other. Casey didn't hangout outside much as well as Lizzie.

"Yeah, now I remember, you ran like the wind after you closed the door on him." Derek said chuckling at the memory. Casey only stared at her hand that was still being held with Derek's hand. "You guys never spoke of him."

"That's because we never wanted to," she said.

"W-why?" he stammered looking at her broken self. Her eyes were puffy and she was on the verge on crying again.

"Look, we just don't. He's… he's nothing to us," Casey said letting go of his hand and shuffling off the bed. Derek followed her and as she tried to get out of the door, he moved in front of it. "Derek move."

"Casey, please, open up to me. I know you don't want to open up to me, of all people, but let me help you." Derek pleaded putting his hands on her shoulder, but she shoved it away.

"No Derek. I don't want to talk. I'm fine. Alright?! I'm fine!" She yelled trying to push him away, but he wouldn't let that happen.

"Swing at me," he said seriously. Casey instantly stopped trying to push him and looked at him.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Swing at me," he repeated.

"Why?"

"I learned when angered or hurt, punching it out helps. So swing at me. I'm doing anything to help," Derek said dropping his hands and looking straight into Casey's blue eyes.

Casey just broke down. She fell to the floor sobbing. "Derek I can't be here. I can't let it happen all over again."

Derek dropped to his knees and pulled her into his lap as he leaned against the door. "Casey, it's okay."

"No it's not Derek. It's not going to be, until he's gone! And apparently that's not any time soon." She mumbled trying to keep herself from shedding any more tears.

Derek wiped her tears away, feeling the pain surge through his body as he watched the girl he cared about most right now cry. "Talk to me Case. What did he do to you? What does he want?"

Casey mumbled something, but Derek obviously didn't hear it. "What?"

Casey looked at him as more tears dropped from her eyes. "Custody."

Derek stiffened and looked straight at her. _No, he can't take her away from me. _He thought to himself. He was finally getting somewhere with Casey; making amends, and now he's taking her away.

"Why?" he asked softly. Inside he was screaming that he didn't want to leave.

"I… I don't even know," Casey said shaking her head hiding her face with her hands.

"Everything will be alright Casey. We'll figure something out. Beside your mom's attorney's a great guy so he'll win it anyways."

Casey just shook her head. "You don't know him. He knows a lot of people. He can get whatever he wants, and I don't know what to do anymore." she explained looking at her hands that were balled into a fist.

"Case?"

"Yeah."

"Earlier downstairs, you said that if he got you, you and Lizzie would be done for it. What did you mean by that?" Derek asked looking down at her.

She took a deep sigh closing her eyes. "He's… he used to… I mean," she really didn't want him to know, but he was eventually going to find out. "He used to hit us."

Derek's face dropped. His eyes held anger, sadness, pain. Casey put her hand on his cheek trying to calm him down, and apparently it worked. His eyes softened.

"How long did this go for?"

Casey sighed and began. "When my mom and him got married, they were good, from what I heard. After they conceived me, he wasn't too excited about it. He vowed to my mom that he would take care of me and love me, blah, blah, blah. He probably took care of me when he was in the hospital, but right when they brought me home. He ignored me, and when I needed to be changed or fed, he'd always make mom do it. As I grew up, I never understood, why didn't he love me. I mean mom loved me, and he didn't care about me. It was when I was three when the beating started. He came home drunk, and I was saying goodnight. He slapped me across the face telling me to get out of his face. I cried, and he kicked me for crying.

"I thought he would apologize, and it wouldn't happen again. Boy was I wrong. One night I couldn't sleep, and I walked over towards their room, and I watched from the door my dad arguing with my mom. He started hurting her also, and I watched her cry. When he saw me at the door he chased me and began hitting me, telling me I was a mistake. And the no one could ever want me. He always said that to me, and I believe it's true."

"It's not true Casey," Derek objected.

"That's not what you said before," she scoffed, and Derek lowered his head.

"I said a lot of stupid things when I'm mad. You belong here. You're not stupid. You're not a mistake… far from it," he mumbled the last part, but Casey didn't say anything, because she would ask him about it later. "Continue."

"Mom didn't tell anyone, because he threatened her to kill us both, and my mom knew it was true. He could get away with anything. You know like those mafia leaders? He's an example like them. Anyways, Lizzie was born, and as the same as me, he didn't care. He started hurting her in when she was only two. Every time he was attacking mom, or Lizzie, I always tried to push him away, and he would always take it out on me. I took most of the abuse, because I didn't want mom or Lizzie to take any of it. All this abuse ended when I was eight…"

"EIGHT?!" He yelled, making Casey flinch, and instantly calmed down again. "Sorry. I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"Yeah. My auntie and uncle came to visit unannounced, and saw in the window him throwing me against the mirror. My uncle broke the door pinning him down, while my auntie called the police. He was put in jail, but as we see now, he got out on bail. Probably one of those guys he works with." Casey said sadly.

Derek rubbed circles on Casey's back, and she felt calm for a while.

"I feel like I want to go on a killing spree," Derek muttered, making Casey laugh. Derek's clutched jaw was relaxing at her laugh. "Well at least it made you laugh."

"You know, I like you more when you act like this. I get to talk to you, and the fighting is still there," she joked about the last part and Derek smiled.

"I'm glad you feel you can come to me."

"Well… I didn't feel like I could, till you said the whole swing at me. You really would have let me hit you?" she asked.

"Yeah, I learned in hockey when mad, punch your opponent," he said smiling.

Casey laughed and looked down and finally realized that she was sitting on Derek's lap. She made a move to get off his lap, but Derek held her still.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Um, getting off your lap?" she said looking down sheepishly.

"It's okay," he insisted and she turned her head raising an eyebrow. He smiled at her. It wasn't a cocky Venturi smirk, but a real smile. "I'm content of where you are."

Casey felt a blush growing on her face. "O-okay."

Casey lowered her head on his chest and felt his head rest on top of her head.

"Derek?"

"Hmm?" he asked looking at her dazed.

"What's happening?" she asked as she closed her eyes listening to his heartbeat.

"I don't know." Derek said. "Look Case, I like it this way. D-do you?" he stuttered, making Casey smile.

"Yeah… I like it," she whispered snuggling into his chest as he wrapped his arms around Casey's body.

"Case?" Derek whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Everything is going to be fine. I promise I won't let anything happen." He vowed.

Casey just stayed quiet, wrapping her arms around his waist.

Meanwhile in Edwin's room, Lizzie was on his bed with him having his arms around his shoulders. Lizzie just finished telling her story to him and the tears kept coming down.

"I want to kill him. No one should go through that." Edwin said. "Especially not you, Casey or Nora."

"I know, but that's how our childhood was like. Pain and hurt." Lizzie whispered shaking her head.

Edwin kissed her cheek. "He won't get custody of you guys."

"I hope." Lizzie mumbled to herself but Edwin heard her.

"Hey look at me," she wouldn't look up and he sighed taking his hand and wrapping her face with them forcing her to look his way. "Liz, please?"

Lizzie sighed looking at him. "What?"

"No one wants you guys to leave. And I know Dad will do something about it. And once Derek finds out about it, I'm sure he will be protective over Casey." Edwin exclaimed.

Lizzie snorted. "Derek, protective over Casey? I'll believe it when pigs fly."

"You know he likes her. Marti even sees it. He even admitted it to me when I told him about you and I," he replied.

"You told him we're together?" she asked pushing him away.

"Yeah, what's the big deal. He's Derek. He's not going to say anything," Edwin said pulling on Lizzie's hand and entwining their hands together. "Besides you told Casey."

"I tell her everything, she's my sister."

"Well he's my brother what's your point?" Edwin challenged.

"You didn't tell Marti."

"Marti always finds everything out on her own," Edwin counted and Lizzie thought for a moment and then nodded.

"Why can't we just tell mom and George then?" Lizzie asked looking down at their entwined hands.

"Because that's just crazy," Edwin said pulling her off the bed. "We'll tell them when it's not crazy, after Derek admits his feelings."

"Well I've been waiting for Casey to say something, but she still doesn't want to. It's making me mad. They try to hide it in their fights. Too bad it's obvious to us, and they're just too blind to see it." Lizzie said shaking her head.

"Yeah I know what you mean."

"So where are we going?" Lizzie asked as Edwin pulled her out of his room.

"Check if Casey's okay, I know you're worried about her." Edwin said matter-of-factly.

Lizzie just nodded as they walked towards Casey's room. When they opened the room, it was dark. Lizzie noticed her bed was still fixed and there was no one in the room. "Where is she?" she walked out of the room and looked at Derek's room. Edwin walked over to his door tugging on Lizzie's hand that was still entwined with Edwin's.

Edwin tried to open the door, but it was locked. He knocked on it and got no response.

Derek was sleeping on the floor, with Casey in his arms. After a loud bang, Derek jolted up a little, making Casey wake up and almost fall out of his lap. Luckily, he grabbed her before he could fall. "You okay?" he asked groggily.

Casey nodded standing up from Derek's lap, much to Derek's distaste and walked towards his bed, falling into it and falling back asleep. Derek laughed a little and heard a grunt from her. Derek fixed his shirt and stood up to open the door, finding Edwin leaning against the door frame and Lizzie shuffling her feet.

"What can I do for you two love birds?" he asked.

Lizzie was about to speak, but she heard Casey in the back ground, "Is that Liz? If it is tell her to come in I need to check if she's okay."

Lizzie walked into the room and lied down on Derek's bed leaving Derek and Edwin at the door.

"Hey Case, how are you?" Lizzie asked hugging her sister.

"The question is, are you okay?"

Lizzie nodded. "I'm as okay as I'll be for a while. How you taking it all?"

Casey just shrugged. "I'll be alright…"

"Hey you know that's my bed right?" Derek asked as he took a seat on the floor with his back against the bed. Edwin did the same. "Hey!"

Casey grabbed the pillow she was laying on and whacked him on the head. She laughed and then laid back on the pillow smelling Derek's scent. Lizzie noticed and shoved her a little raising her eyebrow. Casey shook her head mouthing that she would tell her later. Lizzie nodded.

"Oops, it slipped."

"Yeah I bet," Derek grunted.

There was silence for a couple of minutes till Lizzie broke the silence. "Casey, what are we going to do?"

Casey sighed, "I really don't know Liz. We could leave."

"No." Derek and Edwin said at the same time. Every head turned towards Derek and Derek's jaw was clutched tightly. Lizzie knew Edwin would say no, but was surprised that Derek would say it also.

Casey knew Derek had some sort of compassion for her, and was grateful to know that he didn't want her away or hurt.

"It would just make it look like Nora is a bad mother," Edwin said.

"What if he comes around Case? What if he does win us over mom? I don't want to go back to the past Case! Especially after everything happened, especially towards you," Lizzie said, and paused, "Wait, Derek knows the story right?"

Casey nodded putting her hand on his hair rubbing his scalp. It seemed to make him feel relaxed and Edwin and Lizzie looked at them confusion and shock across their face.

"Okay spill. What's up with you two? First Derek is letting you lie on his bed. And he's letting you rub his head and play with his hair. Did we miss something?!" Edwin yelled and Derek smacked his head.

"We made amends alright?" Derek said turning towards Casey, "Right?"

Casey laughed and nodded. "Yeah, we're good."

Lizzie and Edwin still looked shock but stopped asking questions.

"I hate this." Casey said.

"Me too," Lizzie added.

"I want to kill him," Derek growled.

"I'm in on that plan."

"What if he does get custody?" Lizzie asked feeling the tears coming back.

Casey pulled Lizzie in a tight hug. "Then I'm not going to let anything happen to you. He can do all he wants to me, as long as I keep you safe." She vowed. "I swear on my life you won't get hurt again."

**A/N: **So how do you like it? Hopefully it's good for you guys! Write your thoughts about it PLEASE! So I know whether it's good or bad. Again THANKS!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Again, I'm glad many like the story. In case you didn't know, I put it as Lizzie and Edwin are together and the Venturi's only know little about Casey and Lizzie's dad. Okay? Okay :D

**Disclaimer: I don't own Life with Derek. **

**Chapter Four.**

It had been a couple of weeks since the Venturi/MacDonald clan found out about Dennis MacDonald wanting custody of the two MacDonald girls. Everyone in the family had been trying to get everything back to the way it was, but Casey and Lizzie weren't getting anymore happier.

George had been doing all he could do to keep Nora sane. She had to deal with seeing her ex-husband everyday, replaying haunted memories through her mind, as he talked to her like nothing ever happened.

Lizzie hadn't picked up a ball in a while. She hadn't been playing any sports, and when she was at the dinner table, she was quiet, not looking at anyone. Edwin tried to console her. Sometimes she would push him away, saying he doesn't understand, but Edwin was always persistent, knowing full well he had to be there for his girlfriend. Lizzie was thankful she had Edwin to help her through this tough time.

Casey hadn't fought with Derek since the day they found out about the whole custody issue came up. Derek made sure he wouldn't make her mad, and when he though she would yell at him, she would turn and walk away, leaving him there. Surprisingly she would go to him, when she needed to let everything out that she would be fuming about. They haven't spoke about themselves, but it wasn't awkward around them, which was good for both of them. Derek admitted it to her that he was glad they had come to good terms, and Casey also agreed on it.

Casey began to tell Paul what had been happening, leaving out the whole abuse part though, since she knew not to bring the police in the equation. Paul would try to help her, and sometimes she would yell out of nowhere, which surprised Paul. She told Emily about it, but kept it low key, since Emily really didn't know what to say.

It was Saturday morning and Casey woke up to Lizzie yelling for her. She groaned and look at the clock, _12:21 P.M._Usually, she would be up by the crack of dawn, but ever since the whole bad incident occurred, she began to wake up late and go to school not potentially listening as well as she use to.

Lizzie came into the room and started tugging on her quilt. "Come on Case, let's do something."

"Sleep is a great thing to do," Casey replied putting the pillow over her head.

"Casey," she whined continuing to tug on the quilt.

"Come on Liz, go back to sleep, or go hangout with Derek or Edwin. I'm sure Marti would love to hangout with you!" Casey said from underneath her pillow.

Lizzie stomped and then looked for another pillow, grabbed it, and whacked it on her back. Casey rose and turned to look at her sister, only to get whacked on the head again.

"What's your poison?"Casey yelled whacking her back.

"I can't stand sitting in this damn house any longer. Mom is driving me insane, and I just need to blear my head." Lizzie explained.

Casey sighed and then nodded her head. "Okay, go get ready and we'll go eat out. My treat," she said and Lizzie smiled running out of the room.

Casey got off her bed and went to grab some clothes and her towel, when Derek decided to walk into the room.

"Hey," he said casually sitting down on the bed. "Nora said it's time to eat."

"Tell her I'm going to take a shower right now. Lizzie and I are going to eat out," Casey said walking towards her bed and stood in front of Derek.

"Nora's been bothering you guys with all the concern?" he guessed.

Casey nodded. "Lizzie came waking me up begging for us to get out of here. Besides I haven't been out of the house for a while, and mom has been worrying too much."

"You can't blame here." he countered. Casey just sighed nodding in defeat. "Well just be safe."

Casey smiled at this, "Aw, Derek you care," she joked standing between his legs to squeeze his cheeks.

He swatted her hands and smirked at her, "Whatever klutzilla." He pulled her down rolling over, and began to tickle her sides without mercy.

"Derek... Derek stop!" she yelled in between laughs.

Derek was now laughing as much as she was and continued to tickle her sides. Casey was able to squirm out of his grip, and pushed him up making them roll over, so that Derek was now underneath Casey. She began tickling him.

"Case... stop!" he yelled and Casey continued her actions.

"Say uncle."

"O... okay! Un... uncle!" he yelled between his laughs. Casey continued to laugh as Derek tried to catch his breath.

After they calmed down, they finally realized what position they were in. Casey was straddling Derek by the waist, and Derek's hands were now on her hips. They stared at each other for a while and felt each other leaning towards one another.

"SMEREK!" Marti yelled, running around in the hallway. Casey immediately jumped off of Derek and Derek mumbled, "_shit_".

"Um... I guess I'll be going now," he mumbled.

"Y-yeah," she stuttered looking at the palms of her hands, afraid to look into his eyes.

"Have fun with Lizzie today," he said as he walked out of her room. Casey sighed and picked up her towel and clothes and walked into the bathroom.

Casey knew that if Marti didn't yell for Derek, they were likely to kiss. Surprisingly, she wanted it to happen, and was saddened when the moment was ruined. She started thinking about how it would feel to have Derek's lips on hers. She sighed and shook her head.

_What am I thinking? He's my stepbrother, of all things. I know he wouldn't like me like that. I shouldn't care about him that way I do. But I can't help it._

She went into her room after her shower and got ready. By the time she was downstairs, everyone was already there chatting away about something. Derek looked at Casey and felt his mouth drop. She was wearing jeans that hugged her legs, showing off her perfect legs. She wore a wife beater, and a jacket on top, that made the wife beater ride up showing more skin around her toned stomach. _Even the simple clothes can make her gorgeous_, he thought to himself. Casey saw him looking her over and she quickly turned her head, feeling a blush coming.

Lizzie noticed this and looked Casey raising an eyebrow. Casey shrugged and continued to walk through the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle.

"Honey why aren't you eating?" Nora asked.

"Lizzie and I are going to go eat out of the house," Casey noticed the worried look on her mother's face and assured her. "Don't worry mom, we'll be fine."

"Uh huh, and what if _he's_ around?" Nora asked.

"Mom, stop stressing and being paranoid. If he's around, he wouldn't do anything in public. And we know how to run." she joked. "We'll be fine."

Nora looked at her for a moment and then nodded her head. "Fine, be back in an hour."

"Mom!" Casey and Lizzie whined.

"No," Nora said sternly and walked away. George followed Nora, looking apologetic at Casey and Lizzie.

Derek and Edwin just stared at Casey and Lizzie's unhappy face.

"Gosh I hate this," Lizzie complained. "I hate him." she growled.

"Stop it." Casey said. "Look we can't do anything. We just got to take it."

Lizzie nodded with a tight jaw.

"I still hate it."

"Yeah, well so do I... come on," Casey said pulling on her arm softly as they made their way towards the front door.

Casey turned her head back to see Derek staring at her, a sad look on his face. When their eyes met, his face softened and a small smile formed. Casey smiled warmly at him, making his insides melt.

"Smerek, why don't you just tell her?" Marti whispered as Casey closed the door behind her.

Derek turned his head towards her so fast, he thought he would have gotten a whiplash by it. "Smarti, what are you talking about? Tell whom what?" he asked trying to play dumb.

Obviously it was failing.

"You go all googily eyes on Casey," Marti said matter of factly. "And you change... for her. Your eyes glow when you see her."

Derek couldn't believe it. Her little sister could see he really cared about Casey, and not in the sibling type of way. He looked at Edwin and Edwin nodded, a smile forming on his face.

"It's true. Since your secret you've told me was evidence you liked her. And it was really confirmed that you weren't lying when you and her made that truce on not fighting on every small thing. You both seem to be getting closer."

Derek bowed his head shaking it and lightly chuckling. "My little siblings know my feelings more than myself. Is it that obvious?"

Marti and Edwin just smiled nodding. "It's obvious, but probably not to Casey."

After hanging out with for an hour, Lizzie and Casey came barging in from the front door laughing. Derek and Edwin were on the couch watching the sisters laugh. They haven't heard them this cheery for so long, which Edwin and Derek both longed for. They both smiled at the scene and Casey and Lizzie looked at them, trying to stop laughing.

"Hey guys," Lizzie said waving her hand vigorously, making Casey laugh again.

"Hey. So we see that you ladies had fun," Edwin commented as Lizzie went to sit next to her.

Lizzie looked around the room to check in Nora or George were anywhere to be found. Once she scanned the whole area she kissed him on the cheek, nodding.

Casey stood at the front door still, shyness starting to grow in her body as she looked at Derek. Derek looked at her, and when their eyes met, he didn't turn away.

Derek opened his mouth to say something, when the phone rang. He shut his eyes closed tightly and shook his head. Casey walked towards the phone and picked it up before the person hung up.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hi honey, how have you been?" a man with a firm voice spoke, and instantly Casey's whole body went stiff. Her eyes went wide. _NO!_

She tried to keep her calm, but she saw Derek looking at her, and saw past her icy eyes. He stood up from his seat, looking at Lizzie to check if she saw anything, but from the looks of it, she was too busy speaking to Edwin. He walked towards her took her hand, pulling her into the kitchen. Casey mouth out, _Dennis_ and Derek tried to pull the phone away from her, but she wouldn't let that happen.

"W-what do you want?" she asked, trying to keep her voice even.

"Oh, I'm sure your mother told you already." he chuckled, making Casey gulp. "How are my daughters doing?"

"Daughters?" she spit out, "You never saw us as daughters. You saw us as hoes and mistakes. Leave us alone." Casey said firm, anger boiling in her. Derek ran down to the basement, calling Nora to come up since Dennis was on the phone with Casey.

"You'll see what will happen when you and Lizzie come live with me." Dennis warned. "I love you."

"Love is an overstatement. We're not going to live with you." She said tears starting to form in her eyes, but she shook her head, fighting the tears.

"If you don't remember, I got my ways," he said chuckling again.

"Again, why do you even want us? We were... what was the word Dennis, _pathetic accidents?_ You really expect for me to roll over and let you hurt us all again?" Casey asked laughing. "You got another thing coming if you don't think I won't put up a fight."

"Hmm... you're more feisty then you were before, aren't you?" he asked sarcasm dripping in his every word.

"Yeah, well I learned to be defensive from an abuser. Things never change for you, huh?"

Casey turned towards her mother's sad face. Derek looked ready to pounce the phone, and George had horror on her face.

"Look here... _father_. Stay away from me and Lizzie. If you think for one second that I will be passed over to you hands down, you are stupid then. Because everyone will know what you've done to me, to Lizzie, and to Nora." Casey threatened yelling in the phone...

"Don't take that tone with me," he said anger growing in his voice.

"Or what? You'll hit me till I beg for the pain to stop?" she challenged.

"Watch it," he warned.

"I don't care, you're not going to hurt me or my family again. You hear me?!" she yelled as she hung up the phone falling to the floor.

"I didn't know he'd call." She said apologetic. Casey nodded, knowing it wasn't her fault. Derek and George were behind her staring at Casey as she sobbed on the floor.

"Mom, what did I just do?!"

"It's okay honey, everything will be fine. What did he say?" Nora asked rubbing her back.

Casey had her hands covering her face as she wiped a couple of tears that dropped. After she was finish telling the conversation Nora looked ready to cry.

"He won't win. I'm not going to let him." Nora swore.

"I'm going to go upstairs mom," Casey said walking away from the kitchen with Derek following her.

"Hey, are you going to be okay?" he asked as he walked up the stairs with her. Casey turned around, only realizing that Derek was following her.

She gave a weak smile and nodded. Derek didn't know what he was doing, until it happened. He kissed her on the cheek, and Casey's eyes widened, just like Derek's. Both their faces seemed to blush at the same time.

"Um... well okay then," Derek mumbled and quickly walked away, leaving Casey in the hallway with her thoughts.

"Casey!" Marti yelled, making Casey turn her head. "What's wrong?!"

"Nothing Marti, I'm fine." Casey said walking into her room, Marti following her steps.

"Casey, are you leaving us?" Marti asked with a pout on her face.

Casey smiled and sat on her bed putting Marti on her lap. "I'm not leaving. Not any time soon."

"Good, because I like you living here, and so does Smerek! He likes you." Marti said nonchalantly making Casey's eyes widen.

"Yeah, he's been good to me these past days. He's a good stepbrother." Casey said.

Marti shook her head. "No, he likes you more than a siblings."

"Are you sure, I don't think that's possible."

"His eyes go googily for you! And I see you like him too." Marti said smiling.

"Marti I like him as steps. Nothing more," she swore, knowing in her heart that was a lie.

"Stop lying Casey. I see the way you both act! He told me he likes you. And... and... and I see the way you always happy when your with him."

Casey shook her head, "Can you keep a secret Marti?"

Marti nodded her head vigorously, making Casey laugh.

"I like really like him, but please don't tell Derek."

"Why not!" Marti whined. "He likes you too!"

"Because I don't want him to know." Casey said. She would be terrified if he really knew his stepsister had a crush on him. Casey couldn't be sure about Derek really liking her, since it was coming from a five year old girl.

"If you don't believe me, look at his eyes when he looks at you. They go all goofy and he would have his happy smile." Marti said kissing Casey's cheek and running out of the room.

_Maybe he does like me. What am I talking about, stop thinking about the possibilities_.

Casey groaned and fell on her back, falling into a deep sleep.

**A/N: **So what did you guys think? Hope you guys liked it. Review PLEASE! So I know if it's going well or not so well.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five.**

Casey, Derek, Lizzie, Edwin, and Marti were watching tv, finally having a calm night. Or at least, what seemed to be a calm night.

Casey couldn't get her mind off that kiss on the cheek that Derek gave. She kept trying to deny her feelings for him, but she always had that warm feeling inside of her when she saw him every time.

She also had been thinking about her talk with Marti. For a little girl, she knew a lot about Derek. She knew when he was mad, when he was happy, and she knew what she was talking about when it came to the two of them.

They still fought, but not as constant as before. They actually liked the peace they had towards each other. Obviously, they were too blind to see the other felt the same about the other.

Casey's train of thought ended when she heard the front door being slammed shut by Nora upset, with George by her side trying to soothe her. All the kids looked at her, but Casey and Lizzie looked at each other, feeling hollow all over again.

"M-mom? Is everything alright?" Lizzie asked nervously.

Nora looked at her, and shook her head sadly. She wiped away a couple of tears and walked towards Casey extending her hand out to take it, which Casey took. Casey looked at Lizzie and she took her mother's other empty hand as they walked towards the kitchen.

"Case… Lizard," she breathed out, "Sit down."

Instinctively, they sat down, bracing themselves for what was to come.

"Mom, what happened?" Casey asked breaking the small awkward silence.

"Well, Dennis asked for something," Nora said quietly.

Casey stiffened at looked at Lizzie whose eyes widened so huge.

"Exactly what did he ask for?" Casey asked slowly.

Nora took a deep sigh and closed her eyes, knowing she couldn't look at her girls. "How do you both feel about seeing him today?"

Both of the girl's jaws dropped. Casey replaced her shock with anger. She tried to compose her feelings, but it shattered a moment later.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me. Please tell me you declined it?" she asked.

"I'm afraid not honey." Nora said shaking her head.

Lizzie and Casey groaned. "Is there anyway we could pass on this? Like say we aren't here, something?" Lizzie pleaded.

Nora shook her head. "I'm sorry Case, Liz."

"What time is he coming?" Casey asked looking at the clock, seeing it was now noon.

"Dinner. And he's only staying here for an hour." Nora promised.

"An hour can do a lot," Lizzie mumbled walking away off to speak to Edwin.

"What did George say about this?" Casey asked as she watched Lizzie pull Edwin up the stairs.

"He doesn't want him here either, but he can't do anything about. Look, I know this is going to be hard, but I couldn't do anything about it." Nora said sincerely.

"I know mom, I'm not blaming you. I just can't see him. It's hard enough to know I might be leaving here, and moving with him," Casey said sadly.

"Honey I won't let him have you or Lizzie." Nora kissed her head and Casey closed her eyes and took a deep sigh.

Casey stood from the island and walked away towards the staircase. She knew she could only go to one person about this.

"Derek?" she called from the top of the stairs.

She watched as he walked up the stairs towards her. "Hey what's wrong?" he asked worried.

Casey walked towards his room and sat on his bed. Derek closed the door and leaned against the door.

"He's coming to visit today." She said staring at her hands that were secured together.

"What?" he asked appalled. Casey just nodded her head solemnly. "Why?"

"Apparently he wants to see his girls. Girls my ass," she mumbled the last one, wiping one of her tears away.

Derek walked over towards her and sat next to her grabbing her hand and entwining their hands together.

This action had been used many times before since when they had begun to make peace with each other. At first Casey would just stare at their hands, but as time past, she got use to it, and she found that it was something that would make her calm down.

"Is he coming here?" he asked rubbing his thumb over her hand.

"Probably. I don't want to see him Derek."

"You want me to be there?" he asked wiping on of her tears with his free hand.

"I don't want you giving him death glares. I don't want him to know you and the rest of the family knows my history." Casey explained looking at him.

"Well, I don't want him near you, Nora, or Lizzie. If he comes so close to any of you girls…" he trailed off, his voice going icy.

Casey liked Derek this way; him watching of her and her family.

"Thank you," she mumbled.

Derek looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Your welcome, but would you like to tell me what exactly what you're thanking me for?"

Casey gave a small smile. "For watching over us. I'm surprised you're watching over me," she said.

Derek looked at their joined hands and sighed. "Case?"

"Yeah."

"You know… between… us," he said. "I don't know what's happening, but like I said before I like it, and I just…. Just wanted to tell you…"

"Yes?" she said staring at his brown eyes.

"Look, I realized I've been having feelings for you…" he said looking down at their hands, knowing he couldn't look into her eyes. "And it's more than in a brotherly way."

Casey sucked in her breath. This was something she hoped for. She was happy that he felt the same way, and she squeezed his hand a bit.

"I'm having feelings for you too Derek, and more than a sisterly way." Casey admitted.

"Really?" Derek asked excitedly. He felt his stomach doing flips.

Casey laughed and Derek heard music to his ears. Casey nodded.

"Derek?" Casey looked up at him and he raised his eyebrows showing he was listening. "Whatever we're doing… can we take it slow? I don't know what I want right now, and I don't want to get hurt, or hurt you in the process." Casey explained.

She knew she wanted a relationship with him, but not now, especially with the problem with Dennis.

Derek understood completely, "I understand." He said and moved his face close to her ear and whispered, "I'll wait for you," making chills up and down her spine.

Casey closed her eyes while Derek wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. "Is this okay? 'Cause if it isn't…" he trailed moving away from her, but she put her arms around his.

"Don't be silly. This is fine," she said kissing his cheek and then putting her cheek against his. He kissed her neck and she sighed.

They stayed like that for a couple of hours till around six.

"I guess I should get ready now," Casey said not moving from where she was.

"Don't worry, I won't let him hurt you. Just hold my hand." Derek said.

"What about our parents?" she asked, "What are they going to think when they see their older children holding hands?"

"Then just stand behind me or something. I just don't want you near him." He said.

Casey nodded, kissed his cheek and walked out of his room and into hers. She changed into a pair of jeans, a black v-neck shirt and matching shoes. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed.

"_You're an embarrassment… a mistake! You're worthless and I wish you were never born!"_

Casey felt the tears drop from her eyes as she remembered the words Dennis used towards her as he attacked her when she was little. _Not anymore_, she swore to herself.

She walked out of her room and walked towards Derek's. She knocked on his door and waited for a couple of seconds, and saw the door swing open, to a Derek wearing green button up dress shirt, a white shirt underneath it and dark jeans. He looked up and looked over Casey and whistled.

"You look beautiful," he said sincerely making Casey's cheeks burn.

"Thanks, you don't look bad yourself," she said walking into the room and lied down on his bed.

"Why is it every time you come into my room, you always go for the bed?" He asked jokingly.

Casey smiled, "Because your bed is comfy and big… and it smells good," she mumbled the last part, but Derek heard it and smirked at her.

"Well of course it smells good, it's me we're talking about," he said cockily.

"Don't flatter yourself," Casey said as she grabbed one of the pillows and buried her face into it.

Derek locked his door, that way no one would come into the room and walked over towards the bed and sat next to Casey and put his arm on the other side of her. "You ready for this?" he asked.

Casey groaned and buried her face further into the pillow shaking her head. "I'm never going to be ready for this," she mumbled.

Derek pulled the pillow out of her face and she put her head on his lap, while he played with her hair. "Do you trust me?" Casey nodded, "Then you don't have to worry. Dad, Edwin and I won't let anything happen to you guys." He kissed her on the forehead and looked down at her.

Casey heard the doorbell and rose from the bed, pulling on Derek. "No, no, no, no, no." she started panicking.

She heard someone knocking on Derek's door, and Derek walked towards it and opened it to find Lizzie running into the room towards Casey where they both started panicking.

"No, I can't do this." Casey said.

"I don't want to see him," Lizzie complained putting her face into her hands.

Nora came into the room. "Girls, come on." She said sadly.

They didn't get off the bed. It took about ten minutes to get them down the stairs. Derek was behind Casey and Edwin was behind Lizzie. Lizzie and Casey were walking next to each other, holding hands.

As they walked down, they saw Dennis, in one of is suits, as always looking up the stairs. Casey instantly stopped walking, bumping into Derek. Derek put his hand on her back rubbing it, calming her down quickly. Casey looked at him thankfully as she continued down the stairs. Lizzie squeezed her hand and Casey put her arm around Lizzie protectively.

"Aw, there are my girls." He said with a smile. "How have you been?

Casey and Lizzie looked at each other. _My girls?_

"Could be better if certain people weren't around," Casey hinted quietly. Dennis' eyes instantly narrowed at her comment and she looked down.

"Lizzie, how have you been?" he asked.

Lizzie just stared at him. She didn't know what to say. "I-I…" was all she got out.

"She's fine. She loves where she's at now." Casey said.

"Casey, Lizzie, can I speak to you both alone?" he asked looking at Derek and Edwin who had their arms crossed somewhat glaring and staring at him. When Casey shook her head, Dennis moved closer towards them, and they moved back.

"Anything you need to tell Lizzie and I, you can tell me family," Casey said firmly.

"Well." Dennis said, "I know you both know about possibility about having to live with me, and I-"

"Not going to happen," Casey cut in.

"You don't know that."

"I'll do whatever it takes for us not to stay with you," Casey snapped.

Dennis just glared at her and nodded, "Alright… we'll see."

"Kids, it's time to eat." George said walking into the room and watch as Casey and Dennis glared at each other.

Casey walked away, pulling Lizzie away from Dennis and sat in their usual seat. Derek and Edwin moved their seats next to Casey and Lizzie, that way their dad wouldn't be able to sit next to them.

"Let hell begin," she whispered towards Derek and Derek squeezed her knee.

The dinner table was quiet. Everyone wouldn't look at each other, and no one didn't want to speak. Nora kept fidgeting, while Casey moved her food around. Lizzie wouldn't look up and Derek and Edwin kept giving side-glances at Lizzie and Casey, making sure they were okay and wouldn't do anything rash.

Finally, Dennis broke awkward silence with a cleared throat. "So… Casey, Lizzie, how has school been?"

"Fine." Lizzie answered quickly, remembering before every time she answered slowly, she would get hit.

"Casey, what about you?" He asked, but Casey just continued to look down her food ignoring him. "Casey." He said in a tone she knew full well.

She looked at him with a cold glare. "Fine." She spat out.

Dennis sighed and continued to eat. "I was going to back to Toronto tonight to check up on some work. I was wondering if-"

"No," Casey, Nora, and George said knowing full well what he was about to say.

"They're my children also," Dennis said looking at Nora.

"You never thought that," Casey mumbled.

"What'd you say?" he said glaring at Casey.

Casey felt Derek try to calm her down by rubbing her knee, but she wasn't having it. She felt blood boil in her.

"You heard me! You never once thought that. Ever, and you expect us to go on your high horse with you, trying to act like nothing happened. For those damn eight years of my life were hell. You understand that?!" she yelled standing up.

"Don't take that tone with me." He said standing up also. Instinctively, Derek stood next to Casey as well as Nora and George.

"Or you'll what?" Casey challenged.

"Casey calm down." Nora said.

"No." Casey said still glaring at Dennis. "He has no right to be here acting like everything is all jazz."

"I'm your father, I'm allowed to see you as I please."

"And is abusing us allowed also?" she countered.

"I've changed." He said and Casey laughed a low emptied laugh.

"I'll believe that when pigs fly." She replied, "May I be excused?" she turned towards Nora apologetically. Nora nodded her head as Casey walked away from the table. Edwin, Lizzie, Derek, and Marti followed Casey.

"Well that went well," Marti mumbled as they all walked into Casey's room.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked as he walked over towards Casey.

"I'll be okay when I know he's locked up." She replied taking deep breaths.

"You're my hero Casey, I haven't ever heard you speak up to him like that." Lizzie said.

"Yeah, well he wouldn't do anything when other people are around," Casey explained.

A couple of minutes later she heard the front door open and slammed. She heard footsteps coming up the stairs and braced for the yelling from her mother. Nora walked into the room, and instead of yelling at Casey she walked over towards her and hugged her.

"I love you, you know that?" She asked.

"Aren't you going to yell at me?" Casey asked dumbfounded.

"No, you didn't do anything stupid," she stated and hugged her two girls.

"Um, as much as I love the hugs and kisses. Do you mind doing it somewhere else? I kind of want my room back," Derek said.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Thank you to all the review. I'm glad many like this story. Sorry it took so long for me to update, I started school, and boy is it boring. Well here's the chapter.

**Chapter six.**

**  
**Casey woke up around twelve in the afternoon. She tried to get up, but felt a pair of arms around her waist. She felt their head move towards the crook of her neck and buried their face in her neck.

She hadn't been sleeping well, with the haunting memories of her father in her dreams. Most of the nights, she woke up in cold sweat or in tears. She always seem to end up in Derek's room, sleeping next to him. He made a spot for her on the bed beside him where she would cuddle up towards him. Derek always spoke calm words to him to make her fall back asleep.

Most of the times, when Casey would sleep in Derek's room, Derek would just watch her sleep; her face written in torment. He didn't like her feeling like this, even when he did horrible things for her. He hated the way she felt insecure about herself. He hated Dennis MacDonald so much.

Casey woke up again in cold sweat from another nightmare about the man that was known as her father. She rubbed her puffy red eyes.

When will this ever end? She thought to herself.

She walked out of her room and towards the stairs when she stopped at near the staircase. She turned around towards Derek's room. She slowly walked towards it and stood at the door.

She took a deep sigh and knocked on the door. For a couple of seconds, she didn't hear anything, so she knocked on it a little louder, but not loud enough for the family to wake up.

She then heard the groan, and then soft footsteps walking towards the door. The door opened to Derek rubbing his eyes. He was only in his boxers, and Casey couldn't stop looking at his fitted body.

"Casey?" He mumbled, continuing to rub his eyes.

"Hey Derek," Casey replied casually.

"What are you doing at…" he trailed off looking at his clock, "four in the morning? It's way too early."

Casey looked down at her feet, "Yeah, sorry about that, I can't sleep. I'm getting the nightmares again."

Casey told Derek about the nightmares she had been having. She thought if she told him, hopefully it would pass, but her plan failed miserably.

"Come on." Derek said moving himself away from the door, with Casey walking in.

Derek laid down on his bed and scooted over that way he made room for her. Casey just looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Come on," Derek repeated and Casey lied on the bed next to him. Derek pulled the quilt over them and scooted closer towards Casey; Casey doing the same.

"Night Case," Derek whispered kissing her temples, her cheek, and her neck. Casey felt herself tense, but then smiled.

"Night Derek," she whispered back, snuggling closer towards his warmth.

"Derek," Casey whispered in his ear.

"Hmm? Five more minutes," Derek moaned, burying his head deeper into her neck, making Casey giggle.

"Come on, I need to get up, I don't want George or Nora to walk in."

"I locked the door already," Derek reminded.

"Derek," Casey whined, trying to get up, but Derek's arms kept her secure. "Come on, I'm hungry."

"You know what I'm hungry for?" Derek whispered moving his face towards her ears. "Some Casey."

Casey felt the hair behind her neck stand up as she felt her stomach grow butterflies. She wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed his neck making him moan. "There, now move."

Derek shook head but as Casey continued to trail kisses from his neck, up to his throat, to his jaw, he felt like he was losing control. As Derek's arms loosen around Casey's waist, she smiled inwardly, continuing to trail her sweet kisses. Just as she was about to kiss him on the lips, she moved away from his grasp and stood up.

"You play dirty, you tease," Derek groaned hugging the pillow she was using inhaling her scent. Casey just smiled.

"I'm not a tease." Casey replied walking towards the door.

"And what did you just do?" Derek asked.

Casey walked towards him and bent down putting her lips on his ear, "Getting my taste of you," and with that, she checked if Nora or George was near and then walked towards her room.

Derek just sat there on his bed stunned. No one has ever left him speechless. No one, except Casey. She had so much effect on him, which he never knew until now. It took him a couple of minutes to get up, but finally did and went downstairs to grab a bite to eat, since someone was in the showers.

After half an hour, Casey came down the stairs in a pair of jeans, and a v-neck shirt. Derek was watching t.v and turned his head towards her and his mouth literally dropped. Casey just giggled at him.

"Close your mouth, some flies are going in your mouth." She whispered to him as she walked past him towards the door. "Bye mom, I'm going to the mall."

"Bye honey, be careful." Nora yelled from the kitchen. Casey nodded and walked out the door.

She drove to the mall, not noticing the black convertible trailing behind her.

When she got there, she went to one of the stores and began shopping for clothes, taking her mind off of everything that had been happening. Dennis had been trying to talk to her and Lizzie, which both of them kept denying. They wouldn't let any contact come through.

Casey ended up getting a couple of jeans, and a couple of shirts. Once she paid for her products, she walked out of the store and walked to her car, not noticing the figure that was following her. When she was about the put the key onto the car door, the figure slammed her onto the door.

"What the fu-"

"Do you know, how much you're making this hurts me to see my daughters want to deny who I am to them." Dennis low voice spoke, making Casey's whole body grow cold.

"What do you want from me?" Casey asked quietly, trying to figure out what to do. Casey felt pain from her wrists that were being held down by Dennis' hands.

"What I want… I will get," He whispered in her ear as he turned her around and looked into her fearful eyes.

"You will never get Lizzie and me," Casey snapped yanking her arms away from him.

It happened so quickly; Casey didn't even see it happening.

He slapped her and punched her in the gut. "I will have my way. Mark my word dear daughter." Dennis threatened, punching her stomach one more time. "I'll be seeing you around. Hopefully, you're not as stubborn as you are now."

And with that he walked away, leaving Casey bent over in pain.

**AGAIN! sorry I haven't updated, I've been really busy! Hopefully you enjoy the chapter. Will update as soon as I have time. In the meantime... REVIEW! THANK YOU!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Yeah, I know I haven't put up a chapter since like…… last year, but everything has been so crazy, that I didn't have time to write anything. I'm sorry for taking forever for this chapter to put up. I just hope you all will enjoy it like the other chapters.

Again, I don't own Life with Derek.

Continue on with the story(

**Chapter Seven.**

Casey lied on the cold pavement of the mall's parking lot, trying to regain oxygen. She felt tears falling from her eyes. She felt a shock of pain burst through her body as she tried to breathe.

She tried to roll her shirt, checking on her stomach, but winced quickly, feeling it was already getting swollen. _Just great._

It took her about ten minutes, to get herself the strength to get up, continuing to wince in the process as she got in the car and headed home.

In the car, all she thought about was Dennis, handling her again. She hit her head against the steering wheel, wincing from the pain that spread from her stomach throughout her body.

_Is this how it has to be?! _She screamed in her mind. She wiped the tears that escaped her eyes and continued down the quiet town. She tried to stop crying, but all the images would not stop.

_"You're a disappointment to everyone!" he yelled as he pulled her at the collar and threw her against table._

The tears continued to drop.

_"Lizzie and you were accidents… you understand me!?" _

She shook her head and closed her eyes as drove into the driveway of their home.

_"Never did I ever want you, and I never will." He murmured into her ear as he swung at her and her bloody body fell to the ground blacking out._

She made sure her eyes weren't too noticeable. She got out of the car wincing a little bit but refused to shed another tear because of what happened. She walked slowly towards the front door and stood there for a minute. What will happen when they found out that he hurt her again? Better yet, what would Dennis do if he found out she told them? She took a deep breath and opened the door. She kept her head down, that way no one would notice her puffy eyes. She could hear the television on and wanted to look up to check if it was Derek, but decided not to, because if it was him he'd ask questions.

"Hey Case, have fun at the mall?" Lizzie asked.

_Something like that,_ she thought sarcastically. She merely nodded and quickly went up the stairs. Lizzie followed Casey's figure up the stares and curiosity in her eyes. She knew something wasn't right._ Casey was going up the stairs holding her stomach as if she was in agony…_ Lizzie turned off the television and slowly walked up the stairs towards her older sister's room. She knocked on the door and hear quick movement behind the doorway.



Casey was looking at the bruise on her stomach that was forming quickly when she heard the door, and she quickly put on a sweater and yelled "Just a minute." She put a book on her bed and opened it up to a page to make it look as if she was reading and then walked towards the door and opened it. "What's up Liz?"

"Nothing. You just seemed off when you came home a while ago. Are you okay?" Lizzie asked suspiciously.

"I'm fine," Casey said quickly.

"But I saw you holding your stomach. Are you sure alright? Did anything hap-" Lizzie pressed on but Casey cut her off.

"Lizzie I promise. I'm fine. I ate something bad in the mall and I think it just upset my stomach even more when I was coming back home."

Lizzie studied Casey for a moment. She knew something was wrong, yet she believed if Casey said nothing was wrong, she was not going to press on it anymore. She sighed and walked towards Casey and hugged her. Casey was glad that Lizzie did not see her wince when she wrapped her arms around her waist. "Alright Case. I am just checking. I love you and I do not want anything to happen to you. I'm going to be outside. Try to get side tracked. Edwin and Marti's coming with me, want to come?"

Casey shook her head. "Is anyone else home?"

"Just Derek now after we leave." Casey nodded, and with that, Lizzie let go and walked out the door.

Casey stood there as she watched Lizzie walk away. She locked the door again, and moved her sweater up to see her bruising stomach again. It was a shade of purple. As she stared at the bruise for what seemed like forever. Soon her hurt and despair turned into anger. All the problems he built up for her have been bottled up in her forever was finally coming out.

"_I wish you were never born!"_ Her blood started to boil.

"_Nobody loves you!" _Casey felt her hands begin to shake.

"_Daddy I love you, please stop!" Six year old Casey said as she tried to stop her 'father' from hitting her. "Shut up, do not call me 'Daddy'! You're not my kid!!" Dennis yelled as he back handed her. She fell to the floor and tried to stand up. "Get up you stupid girl and get out of my face!"_

As her body shook with rage, she exploded. She threw anything she could grab around the room. Books, picture frames, cups, clothes, anything she could reach, she threw.

Derek was in his room, trying to keep his mind off his feelings for Casey. But somehow, everything he would think about would him back to Casey. He heard clattering in the other room and a blood curling scream. "Casey," he panicked and bolted out of his room towards her room. He opened the door and opened the door to Casey continuing to throw any object she had found. Derek ducked when he saw a book thrown his way. "Casey!" he yelled as she went and grabbed her. But she wouldn't budge. She continued to push and punch him.

"Get away! Don't touch me!" Casey yelled at him.



"Casey calm down!" Derek pleaded, but Casey did not listen. He pulled her into a hug, and she tried to push him off, but he was stronger than her. They fell on the bed and she tried to kick and get up, but he gripped on her wrists tightly against the bed, so she could not do anything. After a few minutes of struggling, Casey finally stopped fighting back. She just stared at the ceiling behind him. He tried to make contact, but Casey just looked empty inside.

"Casey," Derek spoke quietly. No response. "Casey," he said more forcefully. Still, no response. All she would do it stare at the ceiling. "Casey, talk to me!" He begged.

She started laughing sympathetically. "We're going to lose," she said venom seeping through her words.

Derek shook his head, "No we're not. Dennis will be put in-"

"That won't make a difference. He'll get out. And hunt us down." She cut him off. "No matter what. It'll never do anything. Us running, us trying to fight back. He'll just kill us."

"What are you talking about Casey? Snap out of it!" Derek yelled shaking her now, yet she still would not stop rambling on.

"It's just a matter of time. This is a game to him. We're the pawn and he's the king. He'll knock anyone in his way till he gets what he wants." Casey whispered shaking her head as her body began to shake.

"I promise you Casey, nothing will happen to Nora, Lizzie, or you." Derek swore, yet Casey continued to shake her head.

"No… promises don't mean anything."

Derek's heart tore. She was giving up without a fight. "So you're just going to let him win? Let him do what he wants with you and Lizzie?!" he snapped getting off her and pacing the room. "You're not the same Casey MacDonald that I've been living with for two years!"

Casey stood up from the bed and pushed Derek. "Who are you to say you know me?! You don't know what I've gone through, what I've done to repair every pain I've had! You don't know what it's like, to have your own father, own parent to push you away and tell you, that you're nothing! Don't you dare say that I'm giving up, because I'm not. I'm just stating facts," she yelled as she pushed past him to walk out the door, but Derek pulled on her arm towards him.

"What the hell are you doing now? Huh? '_we're going to lose_'… yeah, that definitely sounds like you're not giving up," he said sarcastically.

"How else do you think we'd win this. Huh? Fighting with him won't make us win" She yelled back. "Derek, he's already hurting me, and no one even knew!" she exasperated as she raised her sweater to show him the bruise. Derek's eyes turned from shock to anger within a second. "No one in the damn parking lot saw him. He got away with this, he'll get away with everything! What's the use to fighting a losing battle?" she whispered in the end.

"Fighting a losing battle is willingly handing yourself and Lizzie to him is! Or letting Nora watch her daughters get hurt, just like it happened years ago! Or better yet, her going to the hospital because 

your 'daddy' got hot tempered and punched Lizzie and you around. Is that what you want? To lose you're family and go with the son of a bitch that ruined your life?!" Derek yelled shaking her.

Casey just stood there, eyes getting watery. She knew Derek was right. She knew she was letting her mind give up. She was finding any excuse to surrender. She finally had a family to feel comfortable around. She was finally letting her guard down and letting her heart heal, and then Dennis came and made her heart shatter. She knew if he won custody, it was over. Never seeing her family again. Never seeing her friends. Never seeing life again.

Derek slowly walked towards her, all his anger were gone, seeing as Casey was on the verge of realization. He wrapped his arms around Casey slowly, and felt Casey stiffen for a second and then slowly relax against his body. She slowly brought her arms around his neck and locked her hands around him. She buried her head into his neck as her body shook.

They stood there in silence till Casey broke it, "I'm sorry." She whispered so quietly. "I snapped."

Derek closed his eyes and squeezed her closer to him, "Don't ever give up." he said pulling away a little bit. He took one arm away from her waist and brought it to her cheek. His brown eyes stared straight into her blue eyes, "Your life is too precious for it to be taken away."

Casey stared at him for a moment. Slowly, she moved her head forward, as Derek did the same thing. She closed her eyes and felt her lips touch his. His lips were soft. Derek felt his body melt to her touch, as he put his hand back on her waist and pulled her closer. Their mouths moved in sync with each other. Every pent up emotion from the first time they almost kissed were put into this one. Casey moved her hands away from his neck and grabbed a hand full of his hair. She felt him smile in the kiss as he walked forward, pushing Casey up against the wall, never letting his lips part from hers.

Needing air, they finally detached their lips from each other breathing heavily. Casey felt like her head was spinning from the kiss. They had their eyes closed and their foreheads were touching.

"Promise me," Casey whispered, eyes still closed.

"Mmm."

"Don't let him take us." She pleaded.

Derek grabbed her face and looked straight in her eyes. "We will do all we can to get him away from you and this family. We won't let him break us, okay. I promise, I'm here for you."

Casey nodded, as Derek leaned towards her a pecked her on the lips. He moved away and lifted her shirt up a little bit. He winced at the bruised and lightly put his fingers on it. "He won't get away with this."

"What are we going to do?" Casey asked.

"Well, you're first going to show Nora this. And this would show evidence that Dennis is still in his old ways." Derek said but Casey shook her head.

"That's not going to work. No one saw what happened, and I know for a fact he's going to deny it and say I probably got it from somewhere else since I'm a klutz."

"Well it's worth it to try at least. Okay?" Casey nodded and looked around her room. Derek did the same and chuckled. "You did quite a number in your room. Hurricane Casey!" he joked and Casey punched him lightly.

"Shut up," but she ended up laughing along with him. After a while, she quieted down and looked at him, "Derek?"

"Yeah?" he looked up at her. She was biting her lip and staring at the ground.

"W-w-what about us," she asked nervously. "Where does this put us."

Derek stared at her for a moment, and Casey thought he did not want her so she looked away from him and hugged herself. Slowly Derek moved closer towards her and gave her a kiss and then pulled away. "I want you mine. I want to be together."

Casey looked at him with a small smile, but then it quickly disappeared. "What about Mom and George?"

"If Edwin and Lizzie can keep it a secret, why can't we? Besides, it'll be fun sneaking around with my girlfriend." Derek smiled at her as she returned it as well.

"Girlfriend, is that what I am?" she teased and he chuckled.

"I sure hope so," he retorted and kissed her again.

"Than I guess I am, boyfriend," she said kissing him. "Now, would you like to help your girlfriend clean up her room?"

Derek laughed, "Sorry Case, but I maybe your boyfriend, but I'm still not helping you," he joked.

Casey scoffed, "Some boyfriend you are." Derek just laughed as he walked out the door.

"I'll go get ice for your stomach and then I'll help you." Casey just nodded and turned to start cleaning up.

_Boyfriend_, she thought with a smile on her face.

**A/N: **Hope you liked it. Feedback please, I need to know if it's good and what not.


End file.
